Serce czerwone jak włosy twoje
by Niebieski Migdal
Summary: Walentynkowe ff drugiego stopnia.
1. Pieprzone Walentynki, czyli prolog

**Disklajmer:** Wszystko, co rozpoznajecie, nie jest moje. Wszystko, czego nie rozpoznajecie, a co rozpoznać powinniście, świadczy o Waszych brakach w szeroko pojętym zapoznaniu się z szeroko pojętymi dziełami kultury, ale dalej nie sprawia, że staje się to moje. Wszystko, czego nie rozpoznajecie i rozpoznać nie powinniście, jest moje.

**Ostrzeżenie: **Fanfiction drugiego stopnia. Fanfiction humorystyczne. Fanfiction hermetyczne. Fanfiction eksperymentalne. Nawet nie próbowałam walczyć z postmodernizmem (szeroko pojętym) ani zdaniami wielokrotnie złożonymi (długo pojętymi). Wchodzicie na własną odpowiedzialność.**  
**

**Serce czerwone jak włosy twoje**

**Słów kilka od autorki, czyli na pohybel tym, którzy nie czytają wstępów!**

Najpierw był niejaki Andrzej Sapkowski i opowiadanie "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", osadzone niby w uniwersum wiedźmińskim, a jednak nie do końca. Rozbawiły mnie wtedy setnie wszelkie posądzenia o autospojler i pomyślałam sobie, że jak już będę sławną i bogatą pisarką, też zrobię coś takiego.

Cóż, sława i bogactwo zostały mi poskąpione, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby rezygnować z tak starannie utkanego planu, prawda?

O wiele, wiele później, zrodził się pomysł na główną bohaterkę moich "Jabłek". Przy okazji wyjaśnię, że moje postacie przychodzą do mnie z historią całego życia, karierą i życiem osobistym, marzeniami i planami. Marzenia i plany, jednakże, tak samo jak wszelkie zbyt nachalne próby wyrwania się na wolność spod władzy autorskiej, trzeba ukracać ockhamaskimi nożycami. Ścinki z "Jabłek" zajęły wkrótce dwa pokaźnie pliki wordowskie, a ja sama zabawiałam się wymyślaniem alternatywnych rozwiązań różnych wątków. Niektóre z nich okazały się lepsze niż pomysły pierwotne, i zajęły ich miejsce. Inne znowu były tak samo (albo prawie tak samo) dobre, ale zupełnie nie pasowały do koncepcji ani nastroju. Z bólem serca odkładałam je na półkę, choć wiedziałam, że nie dadzą mi spokoju. Rzeczywiście, nie dały. I wtedy wymyśliłam "Serce".

Początkowo miała to być absurdalna opowiastka, którą z opowiadaniem głównym mieli łączyć tylko bohaterowie. Z biegiem czasu, kiedy dochodziło mi elementów, które chciałam wykorzystać, wyewoluowała ona w stronę historii alternatywnej. Swoistego fanfiktu do fanfiktu powiedzmy ;) "Serce" zostało pomyślane jako żart i przymrużenie oka do czytelnika. Nie ma tu (jak niby mogłoby?) idealnej zgodności z kanonem i z "Jabłkami". Jeśli komuś takie autorskie zabawy z tekstem przeszkadzają, chyba lepiej powinien powstrzymać się do lektury. Ewentualnie, dopowiedzieć sobie na końcu "A potem się obudziła", też może pomóc ;)

Podziękowania tym razem na końcu. A będzie ich od groma.

_Tym wszystkim, którzy lubią dobre zakończenia_.  
_A najbardziej Nash i KateTheTroll ;)_

**1. Pieprzone Walentynki, czyli prolog.**

Z rozpędu wsypała do maszynki dwie miarki kawy. Zorientowała się natychmiast i zaklęła paskudnie, a potem przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy by nie zaszaleć tym razem i nie zrobić sobie kawy gorzkiej, gęstej i zabójczej dla serca – dokładnie takiej, jaką lubi. W końcu jednak rozsądek – skonfrontowany z zawartością portfela – wziął górę i Amanda odsypała nadwyżkę.

Była piąta rano, a ona spała niecałe trzy godziny. Papierosów brakowało od dawna, a Lavazzy zabraknie wkrótce. _Życie jest parszywe i kopas cię w dupas przy byle okazji_. Na dodatek tak wcześnie rozpoczęta sobota w kalendarzu figurowała pod datą czternastego lutego. _Pieprzone Walentynki._

W tym miejscu należy zastrzec, iż jeśli ktoś po tym dobitnym stwierdzeniu doszedł do wniosku, że Amy Walentynek nie lubi, to pomylił się okrutnie. Moralnie i intelektualnie obojętne, sprawiały jej problem tylko swoim aspektem estetycznym. Zazwyczaj w okolicach końca pierwszej dekady lutego czuła się absolutnie pokonana przez wszechobecne czerwone serduszka, różowe kokardki i białe misie przytulanki. Podkręcała wtedy basy przy odtwarzaniu Iron Maiden, swetry w kolorze krwi chowała na dno szafy, piła whisky bez lodu i jakoś udawało jej się przetrwać ten lukrowany survival, jaki co roku zapewniał jej święty od epileptyków i siedmiu boleści.

Tym razem miała nadzieję uniknąć zwyczajowego oczopląsu, jako że większość okresu przedwalentynkowego spędziła z nosem przylepionym do laptopowego ekranu. Trauma przeszła więc nieco bokiem, okazało się jednak, że samego clou programu nie da się ominąć – lodówka świeciła pustkami od piątku, więc w sobotę po prostu będzie musiała wyjść na ulicę. Dobrze chociaż, że z okien swojego wysokiego poddasza nie widziała udekorowanych wystaw sklepowych, bo – jak stwierdziła niedawno – o oczy trzeba dbać i nie narażać ich na szok. Zresztą szoków ostatnio jej nie brakowało.

Ekspres zaczynał powoli bulgotać, ale do końca parzenia zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Otworzyła jogurt i na stojąco pochłonęła kilka łyżeczek, nie z głodu, ale żeby zająć czymś ręce, co jakiś czas intensywnie przeszukujące kieszenie luźnej koszuli i dżinsów w poszukiwaniu Davidoffów. Obsesyjnie marzyła o papierosie, więc żeby odciągnąć się od niepożądanych myśli, z zimną furią zaczęła analizować czynniki, które doprowadziły ją do tego opłakanego stanu.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zaczęło się od zasłużonych wakacji. Wakacji od okrutnie mało płatnej, niewdzięcznej (zwłaszcza, kiedy spod ręki redaktora wychodził tekst tylko w ogólnych zarysach przypominający to, co się samej napisało kilkanaście godzin wcześniej) i raczej mało satysfakcjonującej pracy dla "Proroka". Inicjatywa ta – co prawda chwalebna moralnie, jako że naciski ze strony szefostwa nijak nie dawały się pogodzić z tym, co Amanda nazywała "uczciwą dziennikarską harówą" – okazała się niebezpieczna finansowo. Tym bardziej, że z przekładami dla mugoli też było ciężko. Kiedy więc w początkach grudnia trafiło się jej tłumaczenie "prawdziwego bestsellera", jak zapewniała znajoma z mediolańskiej księgarni, u której Amy przeprowadzała wywiad u źródeł, nie zastanawiała się długo. Humor trochę się jej popsuł, gdy okazało się, że znajoma zapomniała wspomnieć o tym, że rzeczona "kniga" jest trzecim tomem telenowelowatej serii przypadków miłosnych pewnego biznesmena, o dźwięcznym nazwisku Mario Susi, ale perspektywa przypływu sporej gotówki złagodziła i ten ból. Zbyt wcześnie, gdyż nawet w najgorszych koszmarach sennych nie przypuszczała, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy w samo święto patrona ludzi psychicznie chorych tłumaczyć będzie romansidło zatytułowane "Jabłka w hesperyjskim sadzie", na dodatek pogryzając wykałaczki z powodu głodu nikotynowego.

Poziom jej desperacji osiągnął szczyt Mount Everestu.

Para zaczęła gwałtownie unosić się znad maszynki, więc zdjęła ustrojstwo z gazu, przelała zawartość do kubka i razem z kawą przeniosła się do pokoju. Za oknem panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność – Amandzie trudno było uwierzyć, że to już dzisiaj, a nie jeszcze wczoraj. Westchnęła, otwierając laptopa. Sprzęt, zostawiony przed kilkoma godzinami w stanie spoczynku, prawie natychmiast rozbłysnął bielą pliku wordowskiego. Biel nie była nieskalana, ale ilość czarnych literek stanowczo nie odpowiadała zapotrzebowaniu. "Deadline" upływał za kilka dni.

Zagłębiła się w kilka ostatnich akapitów, dopieszczanych wczoraj, i poczuła, że oczy same jej się zamykają. Z rezygnacją włączyła radio – przy muzyce zawsze dobrze jej się pracowało. Z głośników popłynęło "Love me tender". Aż zgrzytnęła zębami. _Pieprzone Walentynki!_ Gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło i skierowała się w stronę nieskładnego stosu płyt, umieszczonego strategicznie pod biblioteczką. Kiedyś miały one swoje miejsce na półkach, ale książki potrzebowały więcej przestrzeni życiowej. Muzyka została więc eksmitowana na podłogę, gdzie nastąpiło pomieszanie z poplątaniem – nie tylko jazz koło hard rocka, ale dodatkowo czarne longpleje między nowszymi CD. Istny burdel na kółkach (żeby pozostać w temacie okołomiłosnym), ale była pewna, że to, czego szuka, znajdzie na samym wierzchu. Nie pomyliła się zbytnio. Włożyła płytę do odtwarzacza i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, do jakiego stopnia obecna frustracja zwiększyła jej naturalnie przyrodzoną złośliwość. Zdecydowała jednak, że nawet ślizgońskie okrucieństwo musi mieć swoje granice, rzuciła więc Silencio na całą podłogę, a następnie przeszła do przedpokoju, gdzie postała chwilę przy drzwiach, zastanawiając się, czy wyciszanie także ich to nie nadmiar dobrej woli, ale w końcu i tam powtórzyła całą operację. Okno połaciowe w sypialni zostawiła nieruszone, ale już te w kuchni i saloniku, wychodzące na zabudowane podwórze i – mimo mrozu – uchylone, przygłuszyła zaklęciem. Dopiero wtedy uznała, że można przystąpić do właściwego procesu dobudzania swojej nieprzytomnej osoby. Przy dźwiękach "The Wicker Man" od razu poczuła się lepiej. Na tyle, że gdy ponownie zasiadła przed ekranem, zaryzykowała nawet rzut oka na stan swojego konta.

Cóż, nadchodzący tydzień nie zapowiadał się na karnawał zakupowy. _Przynajmniej shopoholizm mi nie grozi,_ pomyślała zgryźliwie i wróciła do tekstu, zadowolona, że chociaż czynsz miała opłacony do końca marca.

Wstukała kilka literek i wzięła łyk gorącego napoju. Mała czarna przyjemnie parzyła wargi i język. Brakowało jej aromatu, ale w sumie nie była taka zła. W każdym razie dużo lepsza niż tłumaczony właśnie dialog. Amanda przymknęła oczy, a sumienie, podnoszące już raban z powodu permanentnego lenistwa, zagłuszyła rozważaniami okołotekstowymi. Zastanawiała się mianowicie, jakim cholernym cudem to… to "coś" zostało bestsellerem.

Nigdy by nie uwierzyła, że ludzie mogą czytać taki chłam z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, gdyby na własne oczy nie widziała protestującego tłumu pod oknami wydawnictwa, gdy zdarzył im się poślizg z premierą poprzedniej części tego arcydzieła. Merlinie, kogo tam wtedy nie było! Przedstawiciele wszystkich warstw społecznych i grup zawodowych, jak to:  
lekarzy  
mleczarzy  
stolarzy  
badylarzy  
zbrojarzy-betoniarzy  
żołnierzy  
programistów Microsoftu  
konserwatorów dźwigów osobowych  
stoczniowców  
fahoffców  
kierowców  
konduktorów wagonów sypialnych  
pracownic agencji masażu  
szwaczek  
prządek  
kasjerów walutowych  
operatorów łopaty  
górników  
rolników   
glazurników  
sadowników  
prawników  
hutników  
walcowników  
obróbników skrawaniem  
leśników  
i wielu innych zapewne, którym nie miała siły się przyglądać. _Brakuje tylko przedstawicieli najwyższych władz partyjnych i państwowych, z Towarzyszem Pierwszym Sekretarzem na czele_, przemknęła jej wtedy przez głowę złośliwa myśl. _Jeszcze trochę, a zaczną malować transparenty z portretami Maria Susi upozowanego na Che Guevarę i skandować:_

_- My-chcemy-"Jabłek"!  
- My-chcemy-"Jabłek"!  
- My-chcemy-"Jabłek"!  
- My-chcemy-"Jabłek"!  
- My-chcemy-"Jabłek"!  
- My-chcemy-"Jabłek"!  
_  
_Zaprawdę, powiadam Wam_, _strzeżcie się zdrowego gniewu ludu pracującego!_

Co najciekawsze, w tłumie wypatrzyła też wtedy kilkoro dziennikarzy. Niemało ją to zdziwiło, jako że przedstawicieli tego zawodu zawsze miała za kastę trochę bardziej oczytaną od innych i niedającą się złapać na byle tandetę. _Kurcze, może oni jednak dostają te dodatki za pracę w ciężkich warunkach?__Przeczyta taki jeden kiepską książkę, a zapłacą mu za dwie, bo grafomania jest szkodliwa._ Po dłuższych rozważaniach doszła do wniosku, że to musi być to. Innego wytłumaczenia kwestii dziennikarskiej nie widziała.

Zaś co do reszty zgromadzenia… _Pomyślę o tym później, _zdecydowała wtedy i nigdy już do tego nie wróciła. Raz dlatego, że i tak budziła się nocami zlana potem, widząc przed oczami koszmarnie wykrzywioną twarz zleceniodawcy, który darł w drobne strzępy jej dyplom za to, że tym razem to ona spóźniła się z tłumaczeniem. A dwa dlatego, że problem ją najzwyczajniej w świecie przerastał.

Niechętnie oderwała się od wspomnień. Jakby nie były absurdalne, pozwalały na chwilę zapomnieć o czekającej harówce. Z niechęcią skierowała wzrok na dialog, który właśnie obrabiała.

_- Ja także nie chcę być z dala od ciebie.  
- I ostatni, ale wcale nie najmniej ważny warunek. Chcę mieć więcej dzieci. Zawsze będę kochał Giulię, ale chcę mieć Maria juniora. A może być i więcej. _

Jęknęła na głos. Znowu przysnęła przy korekcie. Wykasowała ostatnie zdanie i wpisała "A może nie tylko jego", ale i tak była boleśnie świadoma, że cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, i tak nie uratuje koszmarnie drętwych dialogów, będących znakiem rozpoznawczym tej super bestsellerowej serii.

_- Czy możemy zacząć tej nocy?  
- A jak myślisz, po co kupiłem konia na biegunach? Nie wypróbowaliśmy go w czasie naszego weekendu.  
- Mario?  
- Słucham.  
- Ty klęczysz. Czy masz zamiar znów mi się oświadczyć?  
- Odrzuciłaś moje poprzednie oświadczyny. Te są ostatnie. Jeśli powiesz "tak", trzymam cię za słowo.  
Catarina wzięła go za rękę.  
- Czekam.  
- Panno Rossi, ofiarowuję ci moją miłość, życie i… - roześmiał się – stanowisko. Nie żądam niczego w zamian. Tylko miłość do końca moich dni. Czy zostaniesz moją żoną?  
Skinęła głową.  
- Tak – wyszeptała i zsunęła się w jego ramiona. 1)  
_

_Po czym zemdlała z podniecenia,_ skomentowała Amy w myślach. _Wiadro!_

Za oknem zaczynało szarzeć. Walentynki zaczynały się na dobre. I zapowiadały się… wyjątkowo miłośnie.

1) Ten genialny dialog, niestety, nie jest mojego autorstwa – jak się okazało, pewne poziomy abstrakcji ciągle są mi niedostępne. Dokonałam na nim drobnych przeróbek, ale szkielet pochodzi z książki "Zielona Gwiazdka" Patti Berg. Gdyby interesowało Was, jak czuła się Amanda tłumacząc ten nieszczęsny romans, możecie do niej sięgnąć ;)


	2. Zielono mi, czyli poranek dnia pierwszeg...

_Postać **Sirith Lestrange** jest autorstwa **Toroj**, a w "Sercu" została wykorzystana za wiedzą i przyzwoleniem Autorki. Której to Autorce bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie cenne uwagi, dotyczące tej postaci, jak i zbetowanie całego tekstu._

** 2. Zielono mi, czyli poranek dnia pierwszego**

1.

O dziewiątej miała ochotę powiesić się w stajni na lejcach. Mogła nawet przyrzec, że nie wplącze w to nikogo innego. Przed chwilą, wbrew solennym obietnicom oszczędności, zrobiła sobie jeszcze jedno espresso. Słabe. Siedziała, bezmyślnie kiwając się na krześle i zajmując palce ułamaną wykałaczką.  
- Seks jest niezły na głód nikotynowy – odezwał się znienacka aksamitny głos z okolicy drzwi.  
Amy aż podskoczyła na krześle, a kawa – którą od minuty trzymała w ustach, starając się przekonać samą siebie, że gorzki napój smakuje: a) tak samo, jak jeszcze w środę, kiedy każdemu parującemu kubkowi towarzyszył dymiący papieros; b) łudząco podobnie do wzmiankowanego już zapalonego papierosa – z nieprzyjemnym plaskiem wylądowała na ekranie laptopa. Kobieta zaklęła półgłosem w sposób absolutnie niekobiecy, po czym wolno się odwróciła.

O framugę opierał się Severus Snape. W mugolskim czarnym płaszczu i z kapeluszem zsuniętym na czoło dostałby rolę Nosferatu na absolutnie każdym castingu, choć Amanda od dawna już uważała, że prawdziwe wampiry znaleźć można tylko w Irlandii, a Sev co najwyżej mógłby zagrać w filmie "Zorro: Rewolucje w dwadzieścia lat później". Zgrzytnęła zębami. Zawsze, kiedy udawało mu się ją przegadać, czuła się, jakby wróciła do szkoły. A nie ulega wątpliwości, że uwaga o seksie zapewniła mu zwycięstwo w tej rundzie. Wygrał w cuglach.  
- Niech cię wyliniały królik wychędoży, Sever. Na jeżu – jęknęła rozpaczliwie. Zdeterminowana jednak nie oddać meczu walkowerem, dodała: – Proponujesz...?  
Uniesione w typowym snape'owym grymasie kąciki ust rozciągnęły się w zaciśniętą imitację uśmiechu, która jednak znikła prawie natychmiast. Dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce uniosła się z gracją i zdjęła z głowy Mistrza Eliksirów jej nakrycie, zmieniając przy okazji potencjalny scenariusz dla aktora charakterystycznego z "Zorra" na "Detektywa w sutannie". Jedna brew uniosła się do połowy czoła, tworząc na ziemistym frontonie hogwarckiego nauczyciela łuk triumfalny. Sever pokręcił głową, a Amy solennie sobie przysięgła, że zanim spojrzy w jakiekolwiek lustro uda się na jakiś zabieg relaksacyjno-oczyszczający. I do fryzjera. A w ogóle, to najlepiej do sklepu z tytoniem. Papierosy. Mugolskie papierosy. Gdyby nie blokada, aportowałaby się tam już teraz. I na pohybel debetowi. Oraz ustawie o tajności.

Właśnie, blokada. Amanda odzyskała głos:  
- Jak się tu dostałeś?  
Pokazał jej z oddali pęk kluczy, z których jeden na pewno pasował do bramy na dole, a dwa do jej własnych drzwi wejściowych. Była o tym przekonana, bo osobiście wręczyła je kilka miesięcy temu Harry'emu.  
- Potter dał ci klucze do mnie? Wepchnę mu różdżkę do rzyci i wyciągnę ją gardłem – obiecała.  
Severus Snape znowu pokręcił głową. Lekko uniesione kąciki ust świadczyły o jego rozbawieniu, a Snape rozbawiony był Snape'em nieprzewidywalnym. Zapowiadała się bardzo ciężka wizyta.  
- Obietnica jest tak smakowita, że żal mi wyprowadzać cię z błędu. Niestety, nie dał mi ich z własnej woli. Zostawił je u mnie przypadkiem, kiedy przyszedł po eliksir tojadowy dla tego łysiejącego wilkołaka. Ale, rzecz jasna, wpychanie różdżki poobserwuję z niekłamaną przyjemnością.  
Popatrzyła na niego politowaniem, ignorując budzącą się w niej złość. Nie miała nastroju na kłótnie. Westchnęła.  
- Mam rozumieć, że zadałeś sobie tyle trudu tylko po to, żeby odnieść mi klucze? Z czystej sympatii dla mojej osoby?  
- Nie. Masz. Kominka – wycedził. – A Albus uważał, że Potter powinien dostać je z powrotem jak najszybciej.  
- Harry ma kominek – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Mogłeś podrzucić je jemu.  
- Wolałem pofatygować się osobiście do ciebie, niż rozmawiać z Potterem na odległość.  
Otworzyła usta, by uraczyć go jakąś ciętą ripostą, ale nic oryginalnego nie przyszło jej do głowy, więc szybko je zamknęła. Nie dość szybko.  
- Amando Llewellyn, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytał jej były Opiekun Domu z kapitalnie markowaną troską. – Jesteś jakaś nieswoja.  
Zdusiła przekleństwo zanim wydostało się z przełyku.  
- Znakomicie. Po prostu jestem trochę niewyspana. – Uśmiechnęła się najsłodziej jak umiała.  
- No i ten brak nikotyny we krwi. – Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i skierował wzrok na całkiem spory kopczyk połamanych i obgryzionych wykałaczek ułożony na skraju biurka. – Jak ci idzie odwyk?  
- Nie rzucam palenia – warknęła w odpowiedzi, zirytowana nie na żarty. Jak zwykle bezbłędnie trafił w jej czuły punkt. – Ja wprowadzam plan oszczędnościowy.  
- Plan oszczędnościowy? – zapytał, wchodząc w końcu do pokoju i kładąc klucze na stoliku. - Stawiam diamenty przeciw orzechom, że nie wytrzymasz tygodnia. Orzechy mogą być puste. Wchodzisz?  
_Cóż, kiedy dyplomacja nie skutkuje…_  
- Nie – mruknęła. – Za to ty wychodzisz. Jestem zajęta, gdybyś nie zauważył.  
Na potwierdzenie swoich słów odwróciła się do biurka i przy pomocy zamiennie stosowanych Chłoszczyść i miękkiej bawełnianej ściereczki zajęła się usuwaniem nadmiaru kawy z najbliższej okolicy.  
Wsłuchiwała się jednocześnie w odgłosy mieszkania – ciche poskrzypywanie podłogi, krople wody z niedokręconego kranu, rozbijające się o umywalkę w łazience, stukot magnesu, który oderwał się od lodówkowych drzwi i właśnie toczył w najbardziej zakurzone i niedostępne miejsce pod szafką. Upragnionego trzaśnięcia drzwiami nie usłyszała. Zamiast tego jękliwie zaśpiewały sprężyny starego fotela. Ktoś musiał się na nim rozgościć.  
Z pozornym spokojem dokończyła polerowanie ekranu i odwróciła głowę w stronę natręta.  
- Sev…  
- W ten sposób możesz wypraszać swoich znajomych Gryfonów. Nie ze mną te numery, Llewellyn.  
Popatrzyła na niego ze znużeniem.  
- Sever, jestem na skraju bankructwa. Tłumaczę durne romansidło, którego sam tytuł przyprawia mnie o odruch wymiotny, a które z niejasnych dla mnie przyczyn stało się międzynarodowym bestsellerem, więc dobrze mi zapłacą za te kilka tygodni męki. I na koniec: są pieprzone Walentynki, a ja muszę wyjść na zakupy. Nie mam siły udowadniać ci, że mimo wszystko ślizgoństwo jeszcze ze mnie nie wyparowało. Wyjdź albo siedź cicho, ja pracuję!  
Nie wyglądał na przejętego jej przemową. Złożył opuszki palców, marszcząc czoło w powszechnie zrozumiałej wizualizacji namyślenia.  
- Powiedzmy, że ci uwierzę – stwierdził po chwili niewinnym tonem. – Tylko jedno pytanie…  
Spojrzenie Amandy wyraźnie mówiło, że Severus i jakakolwiek niewinność pasują do siebie jak Ronald Weasley do protokołu dyplomatycznego.  
- Tytuł. Podaj mi tytuł tego bestsellera.  
Jej oczy cisnęły sztylety i zwęziły się w malutkie szparki.  
- "Jabłka w hesperyjskim sadzie" – syknęła. – A to tylko marna zapowiedź treści.  
Na twarzy Mistrza eliksirów nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień, w jego oczach nie zapalił się nawet jeden ognik, a z jego ust nie popłynęło nawet najmniejsze prychnięcie. Ale Amanda i tak wiedziała, że zrobiła wrażenie.  
- Och! – Wstał. – Nie będę ci więcej przeszkadzać.  
Nie zamierzała go odprowadzać, ale przeciągająca się cisza po skrzypnięciu otwieranych drzwi zwabiła ją do przedpokoju. Severus stał w progu. Bez ruchu. Zaciekawiona, podeszła do niego na palcach, akurat żeby usłyszeć "A to był taki piękny dzień" rzucone pod nosem.  
- Cześć i dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – usłyszała z korytarza i zdusiła gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu. Sever obrócił się do niej przez ramię, pokręcił głową z niesmakiem i bez słowa wyminął drobną blondynkę, która właśnie otrzepywała ze śniegu buty na wycieraczce. Na twarzy dziewczyny gościł szelmowski uśmiech i Amy zupełnie bezwiednie go odwzajemniła. Nawet "I życzę paniom przyjemnych Walentynek", którym zgryźliwie poczęstował je Sever, zanim zniknął im z widoku zupełnie, nie starło z ich twarzy tych radosnych grymasów.

2.

Co go ugryzło? – dopytywała się Sirith Lestrange, podwijając nogi pod siebie i moszcząc się wygodnie w fotelu, który jeszcze kilka minut temu zajmował Snape.  
- A ugryzło go coś w ogóle? – starsza czarownica odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie. Oparła się o skraj drewnianego stolika, który ginął pod stertami różnych wydruków i przyglądała się swojej towarzyszce z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
- A nie? – zaperzyła się Siri. – Nie odpowiedział na moje powitanie!  
Uśmiech Amandy poszerzył się odrobinkę.  
- Wzięłaś go z zaskoczenia, po prostu.  
Naburmuszona mina dziewczyny mówiła, że nutka kpiny w głosie Amy nie przeszła niezauważona.  
- No dobrze, już dobrze. Ugryzło go coś paskudnego, wielkości trzmiela co najmniej, ale niestety nie zwierzał mi się. Zadowolona?  
- Wcale – odburknęła.  
Amanda wzruszyła ramionami i przygryzła paznokieć. Zorientowała się, co zrobiła, zaklęła pod nosem i schowała ręce za plecami.  
- Coś się stało, Si? Czy po prostu stęskniłaś się za starą ciotką?  
Siri wyglądała na trochę nieobecną.  
- Stało się? No chyba. Ale to za chwilę. Najpierw mi powiedz - po co on przyszedł tak w ogóle?  
- Kto? – Amy myślami była już zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
- No jak to kto? Sever, oczywiście.  
- A, Sever – westchnęła Amanda. – Sever przyszedł zaproponować mi seks, skoro już musisz wiedzieć.  
Wbrew wszelkiej logice, twarz Siri zajaśniała własnym blaskiem.  
- A jednak! Zgodziłaś się, rzecz jasna?  
- Rzecz jasna, tak jakby nie bardzo! – Amanda wolno kojarzyła tego dnia, ale implikacja pewnego oczywistego stwierdzenia szybko do niej dotarła. – Zaraz, zaraz… Jaka trąbka? Jaki bilecik? Jakie "a jednak"?  
Panna Lestrange jakby trochę w sobie sklęsła.  
- Eee, bo wiesz… tak sobie niedawno myślałam, że… eee, wy do siebie pasujecie.  
Amanda znieruchomiała w pół ruchu.  
- Ja i Sever?  
Siri pokiwała głową z niewinną minką. Amy ciężko usiadła na stoliku.  
- Ja i Sever? – powtórzyła.  
- Noooo… - Sirith szybko zlustrowała pokój. Różdżka Am leżała na biurku, wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie stanowić bezpośredniego zagrożenia. _Z paznokciami przecież się na mnie nie rzuci. Chyba._ – On samotny i ty samotna. On uparty, ty uparta. Złośliwość, cynizm, sarkazm i inne izmy też macie wspólne i…  
Amy nie słuchała dalej. Postawiła się do pionu i wolno podeszła do biurka. Siri patrzyła z niepokojem, czy nie sięga po różdżkę, ale Amanda usiadła przed laptopem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Początkująca swatka wstała cicho i na palcach podeszła do nieruchomej kobiety. Nadstawiła ucha.  
- Obudź się, Llewellyn. Raz, dwa, trzy. To nie może być prawda, to nie jest prawda. Otworzę oczy i będzie piąta rano. Żadnego Snape'a, żadnej Lestrange i zapas wykałaczek na cały dzień. No, Llewellyn, już. Na trzy. Raz…  
Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć wyliczanki, bo Siri delikatnie położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Poza tym, Am, on cię lubi.  
Poderwała się gwałtownie, sięgając po różdżkę. Wycelowała ją prosto w nos nieznośnego dziewczyniska.  
- Przeginasz, koleżanko – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Siri wycofała się kilka kroków, stanęła w rozkroku i oparła ręce o biodra.  
- A niby nie? – zaperzyła się. – Mówi do ciebie po imieniu? Mówi. Książki pożycza? Pożycza. Klucze odniósł? Od… yyyy...  
Amanda przymknęła oczy.  
- No, odniósł – powiedziała cicho. – Siri, siądź sobie na fotelu i przez chwilę się stamtąd nie ruszaj. Jak się ruszysz… - urwała znacząco.  
Młoda Ślizgonka, zaskoczona nietypowością żądania, posłusznie usiadła i zapatrzyła się w koleżankę. Usta Amy poruszały się miarowo, a Siri nie była przyzwyczajona do czekania w milczeniu.  
- Co tam mówisz?  
Amanda błyskawicznie uniosła powieki i Siri przemknęło przez myśl, że Severus ma groźną konkurencję, jeśli chodzi o morderczość spojrzenia.  
- Liczę – warczała tymczasem starsza czarownica. – Żeby się uspokoić i nie zabić cię na miejscu gołymi rękami. Tymi, o. – Wystawiła dłonie przed siebie i przyjrzała im się krytycznie, jak gdyby oceniając ich wartość bojową.  
Dziewczyna postanowiła nie wyrywać się z uwagą, że w sumie z różdżką byłoby Amandzie łatwiej.  
- No dobra. – Amy włożyła ręce do kieszeni. – Mów.  
- O czym? – Siri w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała jej ułatwiać.  
- O kluczach, serdeńko.  
- A, o kluczach! No bo Harry zapomniał ich u Snape'a, zorientował się jak już wróciliśmy do Londynu, ale nie chciało mu się wracać, no i jak powiedziałaś, że Sever cię odwiedził, to dodałam dwa do dwóch i mi wyszło cztery. Znaczy, że odniósł klucze. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
Amy przez całe opowiadanie nie wykonała ani jednego ruchu.  
- Ach – skomentowała tylko po skończonej opowieści i wyjęła z szuflady nową paczkę wykałaczek. Gdy już uporała się z folią oraz pudełkiem i wsadziła jedną między zęby, podeszła do fotela i przykucnęła naprzeciwko siedzącej w nim dziewczyny. Przesunęła językiem drewienko do kącika ust i zaczęła spokojnie:  
- Panno Lestrange, możemy i tak. Pokiwam głową, pożegnam cię po przyjacielsku, a potem stanę na rzęsach, żeby zdobyć Veritaserum i potraktuję cię nim przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. – Siri ani przez moment nie wątpiła, że ta groźba nie jest gołosłowna. – Możesz też powiedzieć mi teraz prawdę, cała prawdę i tylko prawdę, a ja powstrzymam się od czynów karalnych. To jak będzie?  
Si westchnęła ciężko. Z Gryfonami było łatwiej.  
- No dobra – mruknęła. – Tylko się nie złość. No więc kliknęliśmy się do Hogwartu z Harrym.  
- Po co? To znaczy, po co Harry to nawet wiem. Ale ty?  
- No, w odwiedziny. – Oczy Siri przypominały latające spodki. – Nigdy nie odwiedzałaś szkoły?  
- Wiesz, jakoś nie wpadło mi to do głowy.  
- Aha. No więc, byliśmy tam już jakiś czas. Harry poszedł po coś do Severa, a ja rozmawiałam z Pomfrey…  
- No, to wiele wyjaśnia. I co ci Poppy nagadała na temat Seva?  
- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ona?  
- Mam zadatki na szefa wywiadu magicznej Anglii – odparła Amy lakonicznie. Wypluła wykałaczkę do stojącej nieopodal doniczki z kaktusem i siadła po turecku na podłodze. – No więc?  
- Jakbyś mi nie przerywała, już bym skończyła – odcięła się Siri. – No więc powiedziała, że ma nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała leczyć Harry'ego i Severa, jak sobie skoczą do oczu. Bo Sever był ponoć nieziemsko na coś wkurzony.  
- I, oczywiście, powiedziała ci na co?  
- A nie, sama się domyśliłam. Sever ubóstwiał dawać nam szlabany w okolicach Walentynek, to pomyślałam sobie, że pewnie dlatego, że sam ich nie lubi. Proste, nie? A sam ich nie lubi, bo pewnie nigdy nie był zakochany w Walentynki. No i sobie pomyślałam, że coś z tym trzeba zrobić.  
Amanda nie komentowała, tylko wpatrywała się w twarz Sirith z nadzieją znalezienia na niej odrobiny poczucia winy czy żalu za błędy. Nadaremnie, dziewczyna tak się zapaliła, opowiadając o swoich pomysłach, że na Amy nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi.  
- Zbiegłam więc do niego na dół. Harry właśnie wychodził, ale udało mi się acciąć twoje klucze i upuścić je Severowi koło szafki. A potem pobiegłam z powrotem do Pomfrey i powiedziałam jej, że Harry'emu wypadły z kieszeni, ale lepiej żeby po nie schodził, bo się pokłócili z Severem. I że ja nie pójdę, bo się Severa boję.  
- Severa się boisz? – Amy nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. – I Poppy się na to nabrała?  
- No jasne! – Siri spojrzała na nią, jakby ta właśnie oświadczyła, że Knot wcale nie był najgorszym Ministrem Magii w historii Wysp. – Obiecała, że to załatwi. Trochę się bałam, że Sever przefiuka te klucze Harry'emu, ale na szczęście okazało się, że jadą z Luną szukać Heliopatów, i wygaszają kominek.  
Myśli Amandy błyskawicznie oderwały się od średniowiecznych narzędzi tortur, które kontemplowała w wyobraźni, i skupiły się na słowach nieznośnej Ślizgonki.  
- Że co proszę? Jakich znowu Heliopatów?  
- Nie słyszałaś? Gdzie ty spędziłaś ostatnie dni?  
- Pracowałam, Si. Co z tymi Heliopatami?  
- No, bo Luna sobie wymyśliła, że w ramach obchodów Święta Zakochanych, pojadą szukać śladów Heliopatów. No to Harry wziął urlop i pojechali gdzieś do Irlandii, gdzie podobno widziano je niedawno. Wracają we wtorek.  
- A. Cóż, można i tak.  
- Można, ale Harry nie był zachwycony. Też bym nie była, jakieś to takie średnio romantyczne. – Siri zamyśliła się i przez chwilę była cicho.  
- Miałaś skończyć o Severze – przypomniała jej Amanda.  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Co tu kończyć? Myślałam, że wpadnie do ciebie wieczorem, a ten jak na złość przylazł rano. No zero atmosfery po prostu. A i tak skaszaniłaś to popisowo, więc nie ma o czym gadać.  
- Co skaszaniłam? Si, na jaja Merlina, osiwieję przy tobie. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – ani ja, ani tym bardziej Sever nie potrzebujemy pomocy w rozprostowywaniu meandrów naszego życia uczuciowego! – _A nos to mi zaraz na długość do Kotła urośnie!_ – To już tak zupełnie pomijając fakt, że, jakby ci to powiedzieć, pozabijalibyśmy się wzajemnie w ciągu dziesięciu minut.  
- On cię lubi – zaprotestowała Siri.  
- Mocno dyskusyjne.  
- I jest samotny!  
- To niech se kupi tresowanego kajmana, do ciężkiej cholery!  
- A ty też.  
- A to nieprawda.  
- Ale…  
- Si, czytaj z ruchu moich warg: **koniec dyskusji!** Capisci?  
Siri spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. Amanda wzniosła oczy ku lampie.  
- Posłuchaj: nie jestem odpowiednią kobietą dla Nietoperza – _bo takich po prostu nie ma_ dopowiedziała złośliwie w myślach – cokolwiek byś o tym nie sądziła. Poza tym, Snape najnormalniej w świecie mnie nie pociąga. A wtykanie nosa, choćby nie wiem jak przyjacielskiego, w nieswoje sprawy, zwłaszcza intymne, uważane jest za bardzo duży nietakt. I czasami karane owego nosa przytrzaśnięciem, jasne?  
Siri smętnie pokiwała głową.  
- No, skoro jasne, to jest takie magiczne słowo…  
- Alohomora? – zasugerowała usłużnie niedoszła swatka.  
- Si!  
- Och, dobra już, dobra. Przepraszam.  
- I?  
- Jakie znowu i? Czego ode mnie chcesz, kobieto!  
- I więcej tego nie zrobię – podpowiedziała Amanda. Jej towarzyszka wykrzywiła się okropnie, więc Amy kontynuowała kamiennym głosem- Bo jak zrobię, to Am szlag trafi na miejscu, zaprosi Severa na wódkę i wszystko mu opowie, a wtedy on skarmi mnie testralom na podwieczorek.  
Siri zapłonęła świętym oburzeniem.  
- To jest zwykły, podły, niski szantaż!  
- Nie. To filozofia Węża – skontrowała Amy chłodno. – To jak będzie?  
- Obiecuję już nigdy tego nie zrobić – wymamrotała Siri ponuro.  
Amanda kiwnęła głową i wymaszerowała do kuchni. Musiała ochłonąć.

3.

Wróciła po kilku minutach z dwoma szklankami i dzbankiem zimnej wody. Rozkładała je w ciszy, bo Siri siedziała bez słowa, najwyraźniej obrażona nie na żarty.  
- No dobra. – Amy nie dawała zbić się pantałyku byle milczeniem. – Skoro temat Severa mamy **definitywnie** zamknięty, możesz opowiedzieć mi o Blaisie.  
Blondynka trochę się ożywiła.  
- Skąd wiesz, że chodzi o niego?  
- Już ci mówiłam, mam zadatki na szefa wywiadu. A poza tym, odkąd świat światem, Hogwart Hogwartem a Dumbel Dumblem Długobrodym, młodsze czarownice przychodziły do starszych po radę w sprawach sercowych. Co wymyślił mój kochany kuzynek?  
- Zapomniał.  
- Słodki Merlinie! – Amanda wypuściła z rąk szklankę, do której właśnie nalewała sobie wody. Naczynie odbiło się od stolika i odtoczyło pod ścianę, na szczęście w całości. Nie zaszczyciwszy go ani jednym spojrzeniem, zapatrzyła się w Siri szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Zabezpieczyć się?  
Siri na chwilę oniemiała, a potem popatrzyła na kuzynkę narzeczonego z totalnym politowaniem.  
- Zupełnie ci odbiło! – zapytała chłodno. – Masz nas za pieprzonych gówniarzy?  
Amy nie uznała za właściwe wyjaśniać jej, jak bardzo człowiek zgredzieje, gdy mu stuknie trzeci krzyżyk. Sama się jeszcze przekona.  
- Za moich czasów…  
– Myślałby kto, starucha się znalazła – prychnęła rozbawiona dziewczyna. - O Walentynkach zapomniał! – warknęła w końcu krótko.  
- Uff! – Amanda teatralnym gestem otarła pot z czoła. Zaklęciem wysuszyła rozlaną wodę, rozejrzała się po pokoju, zlokalizowała szklankę i wstała, żeby ją podnieść, ciągnąc tonem, w którym rozbrzmiewały na przemian ulga i rozbawienie: – Przez te dziesięć sekund przybyło mi chyba z dwadzieścia lat. Przy tobie naprawdę można osiwieć.  
- Nie odpowiadam za twoje durne skojarzenia!  
- Moim zdaniem są całkiem naturalne.  
- Wszystko ci się z jednym kojarzy!  
- Toteż mówię, że w pewnym wieku to jest naturalne! – roześmiała się Amy.  
- Nie mówisz serio. – Siri wycelowała w nią oskarżycielsko palec.  
- Skąd wiedziałaś? Okej, okej...! – Podniosła ręce, widząc, że dziewczyna znowu się krzywi. – Już nie będę. Co z tymi Walentynkami?  
- Kobieto! Jak to co? Harry bierze urlop i jedzie z Luną szukać Heliopatów, Ron wpatruje się w Hermi jak w obrazek, chociaż są już prawie rok po ślubie, wszystkie koleżanki z uczelni chodzą obwieszone walentynkowymi podarkami, a mój to nawet głupiej kartki przysłać mi nie mógł, skoro już musi siedzieć w pracy. Ani nie zafiukał!  
- Skąd wiesz, że nie zafiukał, skoro od godziny siedzisz u mnie?  
- Bo jeszcze wczoraj wygasiłam kominek.  
- Aaa… No to rzeczywiście, fiukanie nie wchodzi w rachubę – przyznała rozbawiona Amy.  
- Co się śmiejesz? Miałam może siedzieć i wgapiać się w płomienie, czekając, aż zzielenieją? A potem i tak się okaże, że to promocja pizzy?  
- No nie, ale są jeszcze rozwiązania pośrednie…  
- A to nawet nie chodzi o te głupie Walentynki, pies im mordę lizał! – Siri rozkręciła się na dobre. – Tylko o to, że prawie się ostatnio nie widujemy. Jedno fiuknięcie dziennie, jakaś randka raz na trzy dni i tyle. To ma być ten poważny związek? Kicham na niego w takim razie, Fred i George są poważniejsi w Halloween!  
Amy przysiadła na fotelowym podłokietniku, koło dziewczyny.  
- Si – powiedziała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – albo rybki, albo akwarium. Chciałaś aurora, masz aurora. Z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza – ciężką pracą, nocnymi dyżurami, niebezpiecznymi akcjami…  
- Laskami, kręcącymi się koło niego w Kotle.  
- Też - zgodziła się Amy bez oporu. – Pocieszyć cię? Zawsze mogłaś trafić gorzej.  
- Jaki zawód jest gorszy od aurora?  
- Hodowca sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Producent walentynkowych gadżetów. Dziennikarz w "Proroku". Tłumacz. Tłumacz w Walentynki. Uzdrowiciel nawet.  
- Uzdrowiciel?  
- Ano. Poznajesz młodego idealistę, chcącego ratować świat, a zanim się obejrzysz, jesteś z pieprzonym konowałem, który dobija do pięćdziesiątki i zaczyna przynosić pracę do domu. Różne wyrostki, śledziony, wątroby. Choć te ostatnie od przeszczepu do przeszczepu bywają przydatne.  
Siri roześmiała się dźwięcznie.  
- Tyż prawda.   
Siedziały chwilę w milczeniu.  
- Am, ale ja nie jestem kretynką, wiem to wszystko. I nie mam pretensji, że nie ma codziennie kwiatków czy czegoś, tylko, że… Ja się po prostu boję, że on ma kogoś innego.  
- Siri, głuptasie, skąd ten pomysł?  
- Z frustracji i tych lasek w Kotle – przyznała dziewczyna. – A ty? Jesteś pewna, że nie ma nikogo innego?  
- Oczywiście – Amy uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Przecież widuję was razem. Widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy. Zdarza mi się gadać z nim po wódce. No i jestem kobietą, a kobiety takie rzeczy po prostu widzą.  
- No, ale faceci to raczej fajne laski wolą, nie?  
Amy zastanowiła się przez moment.  
- Gówniarze tak, wolą. Ale z tego się wyrasta. No, większość wyrasta – dodała szczerze.  
- I myślisz, że Blaise jest w tej większości? I że już wyrósł?  
- Jak dwa plus dwa jest cztery plus VAT!  
Siri w końcu nieśmiało odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
- Słowo Ślizgonki?  
- Najzieleńszej ze wszystkich.  
- Ubóstwiam cię! – Uśmiech Siri rozciągnął się od ucha do uch, gdy rzucała się koleżance na szyję. Chwilę ją potarmosiła i wstała gwałtownie. – Rany, już prawie jedenasta. Muszę lecieć, zresztą i tak tylko ci przeszkadzam.  
Wybiegła w podskokach do przedpokoju, a zmaltretowana Amy poszła za nią, masując sobie stłuczony obojczyk. Siri paplała dalej.  
- Chrzanić Walentynki. Jutro też jest dzień, a Blaise nie ma dyżuru. Ja to zresztą strasznie głupia jestem, przecież wiedziałam, że Ron mniej pracuje, to Harry z Blaisem muszą siedzieć więcej, a i tak musiałam wymyślać niestworzone historie. Panno Lestrange, wstydzę się za panią!  
Amanda przyglądała jej się z melancholią w oczach.

Sirith skończyła sznurować buty i zaczęła wkładać kurtkę, gdy przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym i znieruchomiała z jednym ramieniem w rękawie i szalikiem w zębach. Wypluła go na podłogę.  
- Am?  
- Uhm?  
- Nie mów Blaise'owi o mnie, tobie i Severze, co? Chyba nie byłby zbyt zadowolony, co?  
- Chyba nie byłby – przyznała Amanda, tłumiąc uśmiech. – Nie powiem, obiecuję.  
- Dzięki. I sorry. Ale i tak myślę, że bylibyście fajną parą z Severem.  
- Po diable – mruknęła Amy. – Zmiataj, Si. I rozpal ten cholerny kominek, wariatko.  
Siri ze śmiechem pomachała jej urękawicznioną ręką i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Amy wróciła do pokoju i ciężko siadła przed komputerem. Poruszyła myszką, żeby pozbyć się wygaszacza, wszem i wobec informującego, że stosunek właścicielki do życia zamyka się w słowach "Fuck it. It's not worth trying", zignorowała nową pocztę i zapatrzyła się bezmyślnie w prawie pustą kartkę.

W końcu wstała, znalazła kluczyki i portfel, i wyciągnęła z szafy zielono-pomarańczowy szalik. W końcu kiedyś trzeba zrobić te zakupy; równie dobrze więc można i teraz, zwłaszcza, że przez jakiś czas jeszcze będzie niezdolna do pisania. Wychodząc, zgarnęła jeszcze klucze z odzysku. Do Rona i Hermiony też można wpaść na chwilkę. Z Harrym na pewno zobaczą się szybciej niż ona, a kto wie, może i kawą poczęstują. _O! To jest myśl!_


	3. Papierosy i kawa, czyli południe dnia pi...

Ciągłe i niesłabnące podziękowania dla Toroj za regularne czyszczenie tego tekstu i jej motywujące uwagi.

3. **Papierosy i kawa, czyli południe dnia pierwszego**

1.

Kiedy Hermiona wymusiła na Ronie przeprowadzkę do mugolskiej części miasta, Amanda była jej niezmiernie wdzięczna. Ułatwiało jej to życie w sposób wręcz niewiarygodny – żadnych kominków, teleportacji i innych środków magicznego transportu, po których było jej zawsze niedobrze. Tylko stary, sprawdzony, niezawodny samochód.

Zaparkowała przy Audley Street, niedaleko skrzyżowania z Oxford Street. To na rogu tych właśnie ulic młodzi państwo Weasley wynajmowali swoje niewielkie mieszkanie. Wysiadła i rozejrzała się dyskretnie na boki, mrużąc oczy na wypadek, gdyby musiała je szybko zamknąć. Najbliższa okolica wyglądała w miarę bezpiecznie: piekarnia – bułeczki w kształcie serduszek, ale na szczęście nic różowego; księgarnia dla dzieci – czysto; jubiler... _Auć!_ Spojrzała z nadzieją na drugą stronę ulicy. Niestety, królowały tam butiki z ciuchami, wszystkie jak jeden przystrojone w odcieniach bieli, różu i, gdzieniegdzie, krwistej czerwieni.

Mogła, co prawda, podjechać pod samą bramę i przy pomocy magii wcisnąć się na tych kilkadziesiąt wolnych centymetrów, które wypatrzyła między małym chevroletem, a długaśną beemką. Podobne zachowanie jednakże groziło karą w postaci wykładu Hermiony, przywiązującej wyjątkową wagę do Ustawy o Tajności. _Cholerni Gryfoni!_ Na domiar złego zaczął padać śnieg. Atmosfera, i tak strasznie tandetna, zyskała jeszcze na kiczowatości. _Ohyda!_

Dłuższe stanie na ulicy zaczynało grozić atakiem mdłości oraz odmrożeniem sobie rąk i policzków, więc Amanda postanowiła w końcu się ruszyć. Koło piekarni i księgarni przeszła w miarę spokojnie, unikając tylko wzrokiem dwóch czy trzech par całujących się nastolatków. Minąwszy wystawę pełną egzemplarzy najnowszego bestsellera dla dzieci (_"Henryk Garncarz i tajemnica zgubionego bambosza"? Jak rany, to jest prawie gorsze od "Jabłek"!_), spuściła głowę i przyspieszyła kroku. Szczęście jej sprzyjało, bo nie wpadła na nikogo niosącego jajka, gwoździe, tudzież inne niebezpieczne przedmioty.

2.

Bramę zastała otwartą. Od środka podtrzymywał ją ciemnowłosy okularnik w sportowej kurtce i śmiał się w kułak. Wślizgnęła się do wewnątrz. Z góry dobiegł ją donośny głos pani Jenkins, sąsiadki Rona i Hermiony przez ścianę. Uniosła brwi. Dobrze poznali tę niewinnie wyglądającą staruszkę: nieliczni szczęśliwcy z opowiadań o wiele liczniejszej grupy pechowców, która została przyłapana na zbyt głośnych wygłupach, hałasowaniu po dziesiątej wieczorem, całowaniu się na schodach, czy – o zgrozo! – paleniu na klatce. Pani Jenkins nie tolerowała zachowań amoralnych.  
- Jak śmiesz, młody człowieku! Za grosz poszanowania dla starszych! Mówię do ciebie od minuty, a ty nic! Wynoś mi się z tym papierosem na dwór! I nie wracaj, dopóki nie obetniesz włosów, obdartusie jeden!  
Amy spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka.  
- Twardy zawodnik – wyjaśnił jej, krztusząc się ze śmiechu. – Złapała go na paleniu, a ten zamiast podkulić ogon pod siebie i zwiać, ignoruje ją zupełnie. Chyba brat Weasleya spod piątki.  
- Aha. Długie włosy i fajki. To musi być Bill.  
- Twoi znajomi?  
Kiwnęła głową. Z góry dobiegał dalszy ciąg monologu.  
- Rodzice źle cię wychowali! To skandal! Zawiadomię policję! Będziesz mieć zakaz wstępu na ten teren!  
Nowy znajomy Amandy nie wytrzymał i zaniósł się głośnym rechotem. Ślizgonka parsknęła pod nosem.  
- Dobra, idę na górę, zanim stara kawalerię wezwie. Miło było. – Mrugnęła jeszcze do niego na pożegnanie i zwinnie wbiegła po schodach.

3.

W chwili, gdy pojawiła się na drugim piętrze, pani Jenkins zamilkła, choć Amanda nie była pewna, czy stało się tak na jej widok, czy starszej kobiecie po prostu skończyła się pojemność płuc. Bill wyszczerzył się szeroko, rozpoznając dziewczynę. Amy odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem, i – niewiele myśląc – rzuciła mu się na szyję. Objął ją mocno jedną ręką, drugą – przypadkiem, oczywiście – podstawiając wrednej jędzy peta pod nos. Wycałowała go w oba policzki, tyleż głośno, co ostentacyjnie.  
- Ty wariatko – szepnął cichutko, po czym upuścił niedopalonego papierosa, chwycił ją w pasie i zakręcił. Pisnęła przestraszona. Sąsiadka, czerwona z oburzenia, otworzyła już usta do kolejnej tyrady, ale właśnie wtedy wirującej parze skończyło się miejsce i wpadli na ścianę. Oczywiście, spowodowało to kolejny wybuch histerycznego śmiechu i kolejny szok u przyglądającego się im z potępieniem babsztyla.

Amanda, ciągle obejmując przyjaciela za szyję, wyjrzała znad jego ramienia. Uspokoiła się już na tyle, że zdołała uśmiechnąć się najbardziej niewinnym i uroczym uśmiechem z całego swojego repertuaru.  
- Witam, pani Jenkins! – zawołała wesoło. – Ależ sypie, prawda?  
Zagadnięta aż zatchnęła się ze świętego oburzenia.  
- Doprawdy… W pani wieku! – Odwróciła się na pięcie, weszła do mieszkania i trzasnęła drzwiami.

Bill mógłby już puścić Amy, ale jeszcze przez kilka chwil trzymał ją mocno w objęciach. Gdyby ktoś spytał o zdanie samą dziewczynę, odpowiedziałaby niechybnie, że stanowczo zbyt mocno, ale na horyzoncie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby indagować ją na tę okoliczność. Jedyny kandydat – Bill – był bowiem zbyt zajęty wdychaniem jej zapachu i cieszeniem się dotykiem jej włosów na swojej twarzy, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego.

W końcu cofnął się o krok.  
- Wariatka – powtórzył, a Amanda postanowiła nie dociekać, czy odnosiło się to do niej samej czy do pani Jenkins. – Ale ładnie pachnąca wariatka – dodał po krótkiej chwili namysłu.  
Spojrzała na niego szybko. Nie kpił.  
- To mydło, Sherlocku – burknęła, przeklinając w duszy zdradziecki rumieniec, który podstępnie wypłynął na jej policzki. Miała, co prawda, nadzieję, że wziął to za objaw różnicy temperatur między wnętrzem a zewnętrzem, wzmocniony mało poważnym zachowaniem albo niekontrolowaną głupawką, ale Amy nie łudziła się zbytnio, zwłaszcza że facet przyglądał się jej z uwagą i z niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości. Zdecydowała się na akcję ofensywną i pokazała mu język. Roześmiał się głośno, a potem przyciągnął ją raz jeszcze do siebie, by – nie zważając na groźby karalne i wyrywanie się z uścisku – wtulić się w miejsce, gdzie spod luźno okręconego szalika, widział kilka ciemnych kosmyków i prześwitującą między nimi skórę. Zaczęła okładać go pięściami, ale niewiele sobie z tego robił. Wręcz przeciwnie, głośno pociągnął nosem kilka razy i dopiero wtedy ją puścił.  
- Nie – zawyrokował. – Mydło jeszcze umiem rozpoznać.  
Opadły jej ręce, ale nie zamierzała kontynuować śliskiego tematu. Bill przeciwnie, wyglądał, jakby chciał zgłębiać zagadnienie. Nie pozwoliła mu.  
- Będę przeszkadzać Ronowi i Mionie? Mogę wrócić kiedy indziej.  
Z westchnieniem potrząsnął głową.  
- Y-y. Zresztą, sama zobacz. – Uchylił drzwi.  
Z wewnątrz rozległa się żywa wymiana zdań.  
- Hermi, nie wolno ci!  
- Co nie wolno? Sięgać na półkę po cukier? Nie jestem kaleką!  
- Ale to jest wysoko, zrobisz sobie krzywdę!  
- Jakie wysoko, Ronaldzie Weasley! Na wyciągnięcie ręki, nawet na palcach stawać nie muszę.  
- Jeszcze by tego brakowało!

Amy przygryzła wargę i odwróciła się do Billa.  
- Wiesz, ja chyba jednak przyjdę kiedy indziej. To nic pilnego.  
Bill tylko wzruszył ramionami i wepchnął ją do środka.  
- Głupoty gadasz, tobie nic nie zrobią. Najwyżej sami jeszcze raz się pokłócą. Zresztą – dodał trzeźwo – odtąd będzie już tylko gorzej. No szybciej – ponaglił ją po chwili, gdy ciągle stała niezdecydowana w miejscu. – Z butów ci się leje.  
Zrobiła krok do przodu.  
- Zamknij drzwi.  
Gdy tylko cicho stuknęły o framugę, wyjęła różdżkę i osuszyła obuwie zaklęciem. Podeszwy zaczęły wyglądać jak nowe, więc bez pośpiechu upchnęła rękawiczki po kieszeniach, rozpięła kurtkę i rozplątała szalik. Bill pomógł jej zdjąć ciężką odzież i powiesił wszystko na wieszaku. Z kuchni nadal dochodziły odgłosy gwałtownej rozmowy. Amy przystanęła zaciekawiona. Bill stanął za jej plecami.  
- Przyszedłem pożyczyć cukier – wyjaśnił. – Nie wpadłem na to, że spowoduje to takie komplikacje.  
- Cukier? – zapytała, nie odwracając się do niego. – Nie prościej było kupić?  
- Jasssne, Watsonie, jasssne. Byłem już w sklepie. Po gazetę i fajki. Rzuciły się na mnie jakieś dwie małolaty z promocją walentynkową – wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem – a kasjerka dobiła pluszowym misiem, dołączanym do każdego zakupu. Nie będę więcej ryzykował.  
Amy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
- Nie wiedziałam, że zaczęły ci przeszkadzać specjalne względy u płci pięknej.  
Spojrzał na nią z urazą.  
- No co? Nie złość się na lustro… bo to nic nie da! – Zachichotała złośliwie i weszła do kuchni.  
Bill poszedł za nią, klnąc pod nosem na czym świat stoi.

4.

Amy! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Ron i Hermiona, na chwilę zapominając o kłótni.  
- Przeszkadzam?  
- Skąd! – zapewniła ją Hermiona. – Siadaj. Napijesz się kawy?  
- Nie odmówię. – Amanda wyszczerzyła się radośnie.  
Hermiona zaczęła krzątać się przy kuchni. Kiedy patrzyło się na nią z boku, widać już było lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek pięciomiesięcznej ciąży. Amanda uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny. Mionie najwyraźniej macierzyństwo służyło od samego początku.  
- Wyglądasz ślicznie.  
- Dziękuję. – Młodsza czarownica uśmiechnęła się leciutko.  
Ron chwilę wodził wzrokiem od swojej żony do przyjaciółki, najwyraźniej dokonując porównania, w końcu wypalił w stronę tej ostatniej.  
- Cóż, o tobie nie można powiedzieć tego samego!  
Bill popatrzył na brata z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem, Amy – jak rzadko – nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić, a Hermiona na chwilę zamarła z otwartymi ustami.  
- Ron! Jak możesz? – otrząsnęła się w końcu.  
Amanda też już doszła do siebie, więc tylko machnęła ręką.  
- Daj spokój, mam w domu lustro i od czasu do czasu do niego zaglądam…  
- No – Ron nie rozumiał, o co rozpętała się ta cała afera. – A poza tym nie myślę, żeby kobiety **w twoim wieku** przejmowały się jeszcze takimi rzeczami.  
- Oczywiście, **w moim wieku** kobiety przejmują się już tylko cenami pampersów dla dorosłych. Dla swoich facetów oczywiście! – Dwa razy pod rząd pozwolić wziąć się z zaskoczenia stanowczo nie było w stylu Amandy.  
Konsternacja Rona widoczna była gołym okiem. Hermiona załamała tylko ręce i mrucząc: "Nie rozumiem i nie chcę rozumieć" odwróciła się do szafki po kawę. Jej mąż błyskawicznie stracił zainteresowanie ślizgońskim rodzynkiem w do szczętu gryfońskim towarzystwie.  
- Stój, kobieto! Znowu to robisz!  
Bill, mając w pamięci wcześniejsze doświadczenia, na palcach wycofał się z kuchni.  
- Problem w tym, Ronaldzie, że ja nic nie robię! I naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci ciągle chodzi!  
- Przemęczasz się! W twoim stanie…  
- A ile razy **ty** byłeś w ciąży, żeby wiedzieć, co można w moim stanie?  
Amy właśnie cicho wstawała, żeby pójść w ślady Billa, gdy Ron przypomniał sobie o jej obecności.  
- Amando, wytłumacz jej, że w ciąży **nie wolno** tak się forsować!  
Hermiona nie zamierzała dać za wygraną.  
- Amy, wytłumacz temu **mężczyźnie** – ostatnie słowo wysyczała ze zjadliwością godną pani Jenkins podczas konfrontacji z grupą rozwydrzonych nastolatków o kolorowych włosach – że ściąganie z półki puszki z kawą nie jest dźwiganiem ciężarów i spokojnie mogę to robić.  
Oboje intensywnie się w nią wpatrzyli. Amy spojrzała na jedno z małżonków, na drugie, potem na zegar, którego wskazówki właśnie pokazywały południe, a w końcu na sufit.  
- Czy można stąd zafiukać na miasto?

5.

Cicho zamknęła za sobą kuchenne drzwi, oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła cicho śmiać.  
- Masz nauczkę na przyszłość. – Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podszedł do niej Bill. – Jak są razem, trzeba siadać przy wyjściu i ewakuować się na pierwsze symptomy nadchodzącego kryzysu.  
- Przecież wiem – mruknęła. – Z tego przemęczenia chyba o podstawowym BHP zapomniałam. – Oderwała się od ściany i chciała go wyminąć, ale pewnie złapał ją wpół.  
- Słońce, pomijając złośliwości Rona…  
- …to naprawdę kiepsko wyglądam – przerwała mu. – Wiem. – Delikatnie spróbowała odepchnąć jego ramiona, ale trzymał mocno.  
- Bill, ja naprawdę muszę zafiukać – powiedziała łagodnie, ponawiając próbę wyswobodzenia się z jego objęć.  
- Po prostu trochę się martwię. Powinnaś odpocząć.  
Zrobiła paskudną minę, która jednak nie zrobiła na trzymającym ją mężczyźnie należytego wrażenia. A nawet wręcz przeciwnie – Amy była pewna, że Bill bardzo wolno przyciąga ją coraz bliżej do siebie.  
- Do jasnej cholery!  
- Co? – zapytał z niewinnością w głosie.  
- Cokolwiek zamierzasz, przestań teraz. Muszę pogadać z Blaisem, zrobić zakupy i wracać do domu. Już wystarczająco dużo czasu zmarnowałam.  
Westchnął i pozwolił opaść ramionom, ale dalej trzymał jej dłoń w swoich.  
- Am?  
- Co znowu?  
- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć?  
Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.  
- Pewnie, że wiem, głupolu! – odparła ze śmiechem.  
- To dobrze. – Wbrew wcześniejszemu radosnemu nastrojowi, Bill był zupełnie poważny. – To dobrze, że wiesz – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
Milczała, nie wiedząc chyba, co mu odpowiedzieć, więc patrzyła tylko na niego znad granatowych oprawek. Zawsze uważał, że ma bardzo ładne oczy i nie powinna ich chować za okularami. Zresztą, jeszcze w szkole – czyli bardzo dawno temu i prawie nieprawda – powiedział jej to kilka razy, ale nie spotkał się wtedy ze zrozumieniem. Dużo później, kiedy po kilku piwach wpadali w nastrój wspomnieniowo-melancholijny, oboje śmiali się z tych nieporadnych prób pierwszego podrywu i zapewniali się o dozgonnej _przyjaźni_ i _nic więcej nas nie łączy_. _Co za idiota ze mnie_ - przemknęło mu przez myśl – _tyle zmarnowanych lat, a pewnie jeszcze trochę przed nami i..._ W tej chwili odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i stało się tak, jakby gdzieś w okolicy zakwitły jabłonie. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby wpleść palce w jej włosy.

Uśmiech Amy znikł jak po Evanesco, a Billowi pozostało tylko zacisnąć dłoń w pięść i opuścić rękę.  
- Późno już – wymamrotała. – Naprawdę muszę zafiukać. – Usta drżały jej nieznacznie, gdy to mówiła, ale twarz miała pozornie nieporuszoną, tylko ściągnięcie brwi i kilka, normalnie niewidocznych, zmarszczek na czole świadczyło o tym, z jakim trudem przychodzi jej zachowanie spokoju. Cofnął się o dwa kroki.  
- Jasne. Przyniosę twoją kawę.  
Kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się trochę zbyt gwałtownie, jak na to, czego wymagały okoliczności. Bill skierował się do kuchni. Miał ochotę otworzyć drzwi kopniakiem, ale udało mu się powstrzymać. Z największym trudem.


End file.
